Suffocating Strangers
by bubbleteafortaeminho
Summary: [p: taeminho, 2min, taemin/ minho, c: jonghyun, c: key, c: onew] ...ia bukan pelacur yang bisa bisa ditawar dan dibawa pulang oleh siapapun yang deal harga dengan tubuh dan durasi waktu [UPDATE CHAPT. 7!]
1. Teaser

**Title: Suffocating Strangers**  
**Pairing: Taemin/ Minho**  
**Cast: Jonghyun, Key, Onew, others**  
**Warning: boysxboys love, **  
**Desclaimer: i dont own them, just the fic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.E.A.S.E.R**

.

.

.

.

Taemin tidak pernah memilih untuk menjadi seorang _pole striptease dancer_ disebuah klub malam. _Gay club night_ lebih tepatnya. Namun, kenyataan bahwa dirinya hidup seorang diri dan ia tidak punya keluarga lain yang bisa ia andalkan terutama untuk urusan perut dan pendidikannya, pilihan bekerja di klub malam itu adalah pilihan paling logis. Ia selalu menyakinkan terutama pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia hanya seorang penari, ia bukan pelacur yang bisa bisa ditawar dan dibawa pulang oleh siapapun yang_ deal_ harga dengan tubuh dan durasi waktu. Bukan. Ia sudah jijik dengan pekerjaannya dan ia tidak akan menambahkan kejijikan lain dengan menjual dirinya. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

[author note: fanfic ini akan jadi **one day one update fanfic **jika temen2 bisa support lewat review/comment, so dont hesitate yourself if you really want to stick with this one. enjoy]


	2. Introduction

**Tae POV**

.

.

.

.

Aku Lee Taemin, 19 tahun, mahasiswa tingkat satu. Tidak ada yang spesial dariku kecuali aku adalah seorang yang dikenal kutu buku di kampus. Aku bukan mahasiswa yang menonjol dengan segala aktivitas dan kegiatan ekstra kampus. Bukan. Aku hanya seorang yang dikenal pendiam dan mungkin teman satu kelasku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar ada. Aku hanya memiliki satu atau dua orang teman dekat, selebihnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu diantara buku-buku tebal di perpustakaan. Tidak banyak yang memperhatikanku karena akupun tidak berpenampilan modis seperti mahasiswa lain. Jangankan untuk berpenampilan modis, untuk makan dan membayar biaya kuliah saja aku harus bekerja ekstra keras; meskipun sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu suka dengan penampilan yang mencolok. Mungkin karena sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin dikenal dan terkenal. Dan mungkin semua itu kulakukan karena aku sebenarnya tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku bukan mahasiswa biasa. Aku seorang _pole dancer_ di sebuah klub malam. Menjijikkan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Setiap akhir pekan aku harus kembali ke klub dan melakukan tugasku. Sabtu dan minggu. Mulai pukul 12 malam hingga 2 dini hari aku akan berada diantara puluhan pasang mata yang haus pertunjukan erotis dari seorang _pole dancer_. Dan naasnya itu aku.

Heran kedua orang tuaku dimana? Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku tujuh tahun. Ia menderita kanker payudara. Setelah itu aku hidup berdua dengan ayahku. Malangnya, ia hanya bisa membesarkanku hingga aku SMA sebelum akhirnya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia. Delapan belas tahun dan yatim piatu. Itulah aku. Dan moment yang paling menyayat hatiku adalah ketika aku harus lulus tanpa didampingi oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Aku tidak punya keluarga yang lain. Ayah tidak pernah bercerita tentang keberadaan mereka. Ia hanya bilang ia dan ibuku sama-sama datang dari kota terpencil jauh dari Seoul. Itu saja. Satu-satunya yang bisa kuanggap keluarga hanya keluarga sahabatku. Mereka yang sedikit banyak telah membantuku untuk tetap bertahan hidup hingga kini.

Tapi, aku tidak mau menjadi tambahan beban hidup bagi mereka. Perhatian dan kasih sayang yang sudah mereka berikan seharusnya sudah menjadi hal yang lebih dari cukup bagiku. Aku masih punya tempat dimana aku bisa menyebutnya rumah. Selebihnya, untuk masalah finansial aku harus berusaha sendiri. Aku pernah menjadi loper koran, aku juga pernah bekerja menjadi kuli serabutan. Terakhir aku menjadi penjaga toko. Tapi semua itu tidak menghasilkan banyak uang. Tenagaku habis terkuras namun hasil yang kudapatkan tidak seberapa. Aku merasa sangat kelelahan.

Setelah lulus dari SMA aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin sekali meneruskan kuliah karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang paling benar menurutku untuk mengubah nasib menjadi lebih baik. Paling tidak ketika aku sudah mengantongi ijasah sarjana dengan nilai yang memuaskan aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan layak dengan gaji yang cukup memuaskan. Namun, apa yang akan aku pakai untuk membayar biaya masuk kuliah? Aku tidak punya banyak uang. Aku tidak punya tabungan karena tabungan ayahku di bank sudah hampir seluruhnya habis kugunakan untuk membantuku tetap kenyang selama hampir 6 bulan sebelum kelulusan.

Aku berusaha mati-matian mendapat beasiswa dari berbagai founding untuk membantuku masuk universitas. Dan meskipun kurang memuaskan aku akhirnya mendapatkannya juga. Aku mengatakan kurang memusakan karena aku hanya mendapat bantuan biaya masuknya saja, selebihnya untuk setiap semester aku harus membayar dengan uangku sendiri. Awalnya aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya, namun, kesempatan mungkin tidak datang dua kali. Sekalipun akan ada bintang jatuh, ia belum tentu bisa tiba-tiba memberiku rekening lengkap dengan nominal yang bisa membuatku membayar lunas hingga aku lulus nanti.

Aku masih meneruskan pekerjaanku menjadi penjaga toko di salah satu groseri di pusat kota Seoul, sambil menjalani hidupku yang baru; menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Pemilik dan karyawan yang lain, karena mereka tahu betul keadaanku, tidak pernah komplain saat aku terlambat masuk atau berkali-kali tukar shift dengan karyawan lain karena bentrok dengan jadwal kuliah. Mereka sangat toleran. Itulah membuatku betah bekerja disana. Namun, satu hal yang membuatku ingin mencari pekerjaan baru adalah ketika kusadari gaji yang aku dapatkan sangat minim. Setelah kusisihkan untuk membayar biaya kuliah per semester dan membayar kontrakan kumuhku, aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk bisa membuat perutku benar-benar kenyang. Bahkan aku kerap kali menukar jatah makanku hanya untuk bisa membeli literatur yang cukup mahal. Jurusan ekonomi bisnis yang aku pilih mengharuskan aku mempunyai literatur pendukung yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Mungkin akan berbeda jika aku mengambil jurusan Seni. Ya, aku sebenarnya lebih tertarik pada jurusan yang terakhir ini. Aku punya bakat seorang penari, seorang dancer. Namun, aku tidak yakin karirku akan bagus; termasuk kebebasan finansial disini yang aku bicarakan, jika aku mengmbil jurusan satu itu. ibaratnya aku hanya punya satu peluru dan satu kesempatan untuk menembak sasaran yang tidak boleh luput.

Hingga suatu saat, mungkin tuhan mendengar keluhanku, aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang akhirnya memberiku tawaran kerja dengan gaji yang ia jamin lebih tinggi dari yang kudapatkan sekarang. Saat itu aku sedang membantunya mengangkat barang belanjaan ke dalam mobilnya. Aku yakin ia sudah memperhatikanku saat pertama kali masuk toko dan mulai mengumpulkan belanjaannya dalam troli. Dan benar saja. Ia mengakui ia telah memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

Sejujurnya aku selalu tidak nyaman dengan orang asing, namun orang yang satu ini, dilihat dari postur tubuh dan baju yang ia kenakan, ditambah dengan potongan rambut rapi dan wajah bersih dan bersahabat, aku tidak merasakan ada yang salah dan entah bagaimana aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir tentang dirinya dan pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan. Namun, sepertinya ia sedang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan tentang detail pekerjaan yang ia tawarkan padaku. Ia hanya memberiku kartu nama dan berjanji akan menerimaku kapan saja jika aku menghubunginya.

Selalu tidak yakin pada awalnya. Apalagi ketika seseorang yang menawarimu pekerjaan adalah seorang pemilik klub malam. _Gay night club_. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya dua. Pertama ia menawariku menjadi pelayan klub atau kedua, aku menjadi seorang pekerja sex disana. Dan aku merinding membayangkan kemungkinnan kedua ini. Yang jelas aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang bartender karena aku tidak bisa beratraksi dengan botol dan shaker, kedua aku juga tidak mungkin menjadi seorang DJ karena aku tidak tahu banyak cara meramu musik dari piringan-piringan hitam itu.

Namun, aku sedang tidak ingin berspekulasi. Yang mendominasi otakku sekarang adalah jaminan gaji tinggi yang bakal aku dapatkan. Tidak masalah bagiku jika aku mnjadi seorang pelayan. Gay klub mungkin tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu jadi aku tidak bisa men_jugde_. Dan hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menemui pemilik klub yang, sesuai yang tertulis pada kartu namanya, ia bernama Lee Jin Ki.

Pertemuan pertama kami benar-benar jauh dari basa basi. Ia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa menari. Dan tentu saja aku tidak berbohong untuk yang satu ini. Bahkan aku mengatakan aku bisa beberapa gerakan sulit yang tidak perlu banyak waktu untukku mempelajarinya. Penasaran, ia memintaku menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan yang aku maksud, dan aku senang hati menunjukkannya. Ia sepertinya tidak kecewa atau malah tidak terlalu peduli dengan 'pertujukanku' karena setelah aku selesai mendemokan kelebihanku itu, ia langsung, lagi-lagi tanpa basa basi, menanyakan padaku apakah aku mau menjadi _pole dancer. Streptease pole dancer_, lebih tepatnya.

Entah karena aku terlalu _shock_ atau karena aku masih merasa seratus persen normal, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan mohon diri kepada si pemilik klub itu, tanpa basa-basi. Aku memang senang menari, aku seorang dancer, aku berbakat dalam hal itu, dan aku yakin aku akan mengembangkan bakatku suatu saat nanti. Tapi, menjadi _streptease pole dancer_? Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menerima tawaran itu meskipun nominal gajinya sangat menggiurkan.

"Hanya _striptease pole dancer_, bukan pelacur. Aku jamin tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu"

Perkataan Lee Jin Ki, atau yang lebih suka dipanggil Onew itu, sempat menghentikanku melangkah dari ruangannya. Namun, sekali lagi, aku masih normal untuk melakukan hal yang tidak 'beretika' meskipun aku sangat terhimpit masalah finansial. Aku tidak menoleh padanya dan melanjutkan langkahku ketika kudengar lagi ia berkata ia akan menerimaku kapan saja jika aku berubah pikiran. _Bagus, tunggu saja semaumu, aku tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran._

Dua bulan berlalu setelah itu. Aku masih menjalani kehidupan normalku. Kuliah dan bekerja di groseri. Tidak banyak yang berubah kecuali tubuhku yang sudah kurus menjadi semakin kurus karena aku semakin sering memangkas uang jatah makanku untuk membeli segala keperluan kampus dan, naas, entah karena apa pemilik kontrakan menaikkan sewa bulanan karena alasan yang kupikir sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Dan apakah sebetulnya secara tidak sadar dua bulan lalu aku telah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk ini bakal terjadi, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak membuangnya, bahkan aku tahu benar dimana terakhir kali ku letakkan kartu nama yang mungkin bisa membuat keadaanku jauh lebih baik.

_Striptease Pole Dancer_.

Baiklah. Aku hanya berharap Onew benar-benar bisa menjamin tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[introduction. 1400 kata. next chapt mungkin gak akan lebih banyak. enjoy] **


	3. Intimidation

**Tae POV**

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, diantara kaum adam yang menjadi penghuni malam yang haus pertunjukan penggugah reaksi hormonal alamiah dalam tubuh mereka. Aku sudah tidak lagi canggung dan heran dan malu berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Aku hanya perlu menari dan menggoda mereka degnan liak liuk tubuh dan tatapan mataku tanpa perlu takut ada yang menyentuhku. Persetan dengan nafsu mereka yang mungkin tidak terkendali. Ini adalah pekerjaanku dan aku perlu uang untuk membuat hidupku menjadi jauh lebih baik. Aku mendapat bayaran yang pantas dan aku pun akan melakukan pekerjaanku dnegan profesional. Onew setuju untuk merahasiakan siapa aku pada siapaun dan aku pun menutupinya dengan baik, terima kasih pada penemu eyeliner hitam menyamarkan wajah asli dan menyamarkan usiaku sebenarnya.

Awalnya justru karena menurut Onew aku mmepunyai wajah yang polos, ia ingin menampilkan sosok pole dancer yang lain dari biasanya; jauh dari kesan gelap dan _hardcore_. Ia ingin sesuatu yang _innocently seductive_. Dan akulah orang yang menurutnya tepat untuk melakukan 'tugas' itu. Tapi aku bukan hanya memiliki wajah polos, aku benar-benar belum cukup umur bahkan hnaya untuk sekedar masuk ke club malam, apalagi klub malam para gay. Aku yakin argumenku tentang tindakan legal dan hukum membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk menjadikanku objek proyek yang ia rencanakan. Akhirnya ia setuju.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama aku bisa menyesuiakan diri dengan segala kegilaan ini. Ruangan club yang redup dengan kilatan sinar laser berwarna warni, musik yang selalu bisa memabukkan kesadaranku dan segala tentang olah tubuh adalah segala tentang aku. Nafasku. Aku tidak perlu latihan ini itu karena ternyata tubuhku mampu bergerak seirama dnegan musik yang diramu sedemikian rupa oleh seorang dj berkelas yang membuatnya menjadi begitu erotis.

Setiap gerakanku adalah dosa yang manis yang hanya bisa dilihat tanpa bisa disentuh, ia bagaikan rangkaian skenario bercinta yang diceritakan kembali lewat tarian. Dan sepertinya aku melakukannya dnegan baik karena hanya dalam dua bulan aku sudah menjadi pole dancer dengan permintaan perform tertinggi yang otomatis menaikkan nominal gajiku.

Aku menjadi anak emas Onew.

Semua berjalan tanpa halangan yang berarti. Onew menepati janjinya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku. Bahkan ia menolak tawaran check bernilai wow dari seorang pengusaha papan atas yang ingin 'membeliku'. Untuk yang satu ini aku harus mengakui bahwa Onew memang tidak sepenuhnya 'tidak bermoral' karena ia masih menjagaku. Entah karena aku masih belum cukup dewasa, entah karena aku adalah koin emas keberuntungannya atau karena ada hal lain. Yang jelas ia menepati kata-katanya.

Sedangkan aku, meskipun selalu mengutuki diriku sendiri atas pekerjaan yang _abnormal_ ini, tidak banyak komplain pada akhirnya setelah menyadari jumlah uang di rekeningku selalu bertambah dan bertambah. Tidak ada lagi merenggut jatah makan untuk membeli literatur ini itu, bahkan aku bisa membeli buku lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dnegan pelajaranku. Sedikit banyak aku mulai memperhatikan penampilanku (meskipun tetap tidak ingin terlihat mencolok) dan yang paling penting aku pindah dari kontrakan lamaku ke tempat yang lebih baik meskipun tidak mewah.

Lagi, semuanya berjalan lancar hingga suatu insiden kecil terjadi di suatu malam yang mengubah hidupku tidak lagi damai, malah semakin lebih rumit.

Tidak biasanya aku mempedulikan siapa yang terlena menatapku saat aku sedang bertelanjang dan menari diatas meja yang menjadi _stage pole_-ku. Tapi malam ini seseorang membuatku sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi dan seolah kembali ke titikawal ketika pertama kali aku melakukan tarian erotis ini. Aku merasa begitu terintimidasi dan entah mengapa aku begitu sangat malu meliuk-liuk tanpa busana dihadapannya. Berkali-kali ku mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya tapi sia-sia. Mataku sendiri mengkhianatiku karena aku selalu tanpa sadar melihat kearahnya. Ia begitu lekat memperhatikan setiap gerakanku dan aku bersumpah aku bisa melihat nafsunya yang begitu besar saat melihatku. Biasanya aku menyukai moment seperti itu, saat aku bisa membuat siapapun yang melihat penampilanku terbawa nafsu liar mereka, tapi kali ini, aku merasa takut. Siapapun dia aku ingin segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[author note: sesuai janji, one day one chapter, dan sudah bisa dipastikan gak bakal panjang di setiap chapternya, tulisan kasar tanpa edit jadi banyak typos dimana-mana, tapi bukan berarti ****_ngasal_****, apapun itulah, yang penting taeminho for-e-va! enjoy!]**


	4. Save Me! Help!

**Tae POV**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini benar-benar penampilanku yang terburuk. Bahkan lebih buruk dari kali pertama aku melakukan pekerjaan ini. Aku sangat gusar hingga aku langsung memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari club segera setelah mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan make up. Entah karena aku merasa kecewa dengan penampilanku malam ini ataukah karena hal lain yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku akui. Aku takut. Meskipun aku yakin Onew sangat bisa menjagaku agar tidak ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatiku apalagi menyentuhku, tapi kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa terancam, seperti sangat terintimidasi oleh tatapan liar seseorang itu. Aku bahkan masih merasa seolah ia terus mengawasiku dan sedang mengintaiku dari segala arah. Menungguku lengah.

Tanpa bertemu dan berpamitan dengan Onew seperti biasa aku lakukan tiap selesai melakukan pekerjaanku, kali ini aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku telah membuat kesalahan. Dengan tidak berpamitan dengan Onew, berarti tidak ada yang mengawalku pulang, setidaknya tidak ada seseorang yang memastikan aku mendapat taksi untuk pulang. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini, dan kuputuskan untuk keluar dari pintu utama club, bukan dari pintu belakang seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Selama ini identitas ku yang sebenarnya hanya diketahui oleh beberapa anak buah Onew, bahkan pelayan dan bartender hampir tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang siapa aku sebenarnya. Itulah mengapa aku berani melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berhiruk pikuk di berpesta dan berdansa di club untuk keluar dari pintu depan. Aku berjalan dengan cepat dan berharap tidak ada yang mengenaliku setelah aku melepaskan semua atribut dan make up ku. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Saat aku melintasi lantai dansa, diantara kerumunan pengunjung club yang tengah melantai, seseorang menarik tanganku dengan sedikit keras dari belakang, membuat tubuhku langsung berputar dan _sial,_ orang yang paling ingin kuhindari malam ini berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lenganku.

Refleks, aku langsung mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya, namun sial, ia sangat kuat. Aku bisa melihat seringainya saat aku selalu gagal melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"lepaskan!" aku mencoba menegaskannya tanpa teriakan. Aku tidak mau menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar. Aku tidak ingin hanya karena laki-laki kurang ajar ini identitasku yang sebenarnya terbongkar. Paling tidak aku masih ingin menjaga nama baikku dan menjaga aliran uang ke dalam rekeningku tidak terhenti. Aku masih perlu pekerjaan ini.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengembangkan senyumnya yang licik itu sambil tetap menatapku seperti anjing kelaparan. Ia menyeretku menepi ke sudut ruang club. Dan diruangan yang tidak terang ini, di antara kilatan laser yang membuat matamu tidak bisa melihat dengan benar apalagi jika kau telah mabuk, tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitar. Di satu sisi aku beruntung karena aku tidak ingin hal ini justru membuat identitasku terbongkar, di sisi lain aku mngutuki mereka karena tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengan situasiku saat ini.

Aku terus mencoba melepaskan tanganku meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Nafasku mulai terengah, jantungku berdegup tidak karuan seperti berkejaran dengan degab degub lagu _clubbing_ yang semakin menggila. Aku berharap bodyguard Onew saat ini muncul dan menyelamatku. Aku akan berikan _tips_ jika ia sekaligus bisa menghabisi orang gila di hadapanku kini.

Tanpa kata-kata dan tanpa basa-basi ia mendorongku hingga aku bisa merasakan tulang belakangku sakit karena berbenturan dengan tembok. Aku bahkan belum sempat meringis kesakitan ketika ia menghimpitku dengan tubuhnya. Kini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram kedua lenganku, menahanku agar aku tidak bisa melarikan diri.

"lepaskan! Atau kau akan menyesal!" aku mencoba mengancamnya tapi sia-sia. Ia justru seolah semakin tertantang untuk meneruskan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia memainkan lidah di bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar seperti anjing gila kelaparan yang melihat makan malamnya. Sial.

Tanpa mempedulikan peringatanku, ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku semakin jelas membaui alkohol dari nafasnya. Tapi persetan dengan itu, sekarng yang lebih penting adalah aku tidak mau ia melakukan hal kurang ajar padaku. Mau apa dia? Menciumku?

Tanpa perlu memastikan apa yang akan ia lakukan, aku langsung memalingkan muka. Kali ini mungkin ia semakin yakin aku adalah mangsanya ynag sedang ketakutan. Nafasku yang menderu tak karuan dan tubuhnku yang mulai sedikit bergetar jelas membuktikan semua itu.

Mendapati hanya telingaku yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ia lagi-lagi, tersenyum licik dan mulai berbisik padaku. Pelan. Perlahan. Dan menjijikkan.

"aku ingin melihatmu melakukannya sekali lagi. Telanjang dan menari di depanku. Tapi kali ini, hanya untukku. kau tahu, kau sudah membuatku gila….. Taemin"

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan menatapnya tajam saat ia menyebutkan namaku. _Dari mana orang sinting ini tahu namaku yang sebenarnya?_ Aku semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak gemetar dan ketakutan.

"ck…ck…ck…. Jangan memasang muka seperti itu, Tae. Hanya akan membuatku ingin melakukan hal-hal gila bersamamu malam ini" ia berkata dengan senyuman plastis yang licik sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

_Laki-laki brengsek!_

"lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" kali ini aku tidak berusaha menahan teriakanku dan berontak dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Aku tidak peduli lagi hal buruk apa yang bakal menimpa nama baik dan pekerjaan kotorku ini, yang aku tahu aku ingin melepaskan diri darinya.

Namun, karena jelas sekali postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar dan berotot dariku, sedikitpun ia tidak goyah dengan perlawananku. Ia semakin menikmati ketakutanku dan kembali lagi mencoba menciumku. Disaat aku tidak bisa lagi mengelak dan hanya bisa memejamkan mataku erat, aku mendengar seseorang mengatakan,

"lepaskan dia"

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati si anjing gila ini telah melepaskan tangan kotornya dariku. Setidaknya ia telah dipaksa melakukannya, karena jaket yang ia kenakan hampir lepas dari tubuhnya seperti seseorang telah menariknya dengan paksa dari belakang.

Aku masih terengah ketika laki-laki bertubuh tinggi; yang telah menolongku lepas dari si berengsek itu, menghampiri dan berdiri disebelahku. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di pundakku seolah aku pasien yang butuh seseorang untuk menopangku berdiri.

Sekilas ia melihatku dan tersenyum kecil, seolah menyakinkan aku bahwa 'aku sudah disini, dan kau akan kau akan baik-baik saja". Baiklah, hanya karena kedua mata itu sepertinya tidak jahat dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kriminalitas, aku tidak menolah pertolongannya.

"siapa kau? Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pergi!" si anjing gila itu mulai marah dan berusaha mendekatiku.

"jangan berani menyentuhnya!" laki-laki yang masih melingkarkan tangannya di pundakku itu memperingatkan sembari menampik tangan si anjing gila yang coba meraihku.

"_Ouch!_ Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Berani mengganggu urusanku?"

"dia kekasihku. Apa itu cukup jelas. Sekarang sebaiknya kau yang pergi dari sini"

_Apa? Bicara apa orang asing ini. Tapi terserah, saat ini aku sedang tidak peduli, bicara saja sesukamu asal laki-laki kurang ajar itu menjauh dariku._

Laki-laki berengsek itu tertawa mendengar kata 'kekasih' keluar dari mulut laki-laki di sampingku.

"heh! Kau pikir aku bodoh? kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? Si penari jalang ini tidak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Onew tidak membiarkannya disentuh oleh siapapun. Jadi, sekarnag pergilah dan jangan coba menjadi pahlawan disini, bocah!"

_Apalagi ini?!_ Belum juga aku berpikir benar tentang semua kejadian malam ini, siapa laki-laki berengsek ini, siapa laki-laki asing yang tiba-tiba menolongku ini (bahkan aku tidak tahu apa motive dibalik semua pertolongannya) dan sekarang, sekarang si anjing gila itu mengatakan kenyataan bahwa Onew tidak membiarkan orang lain menyentuhku? _Apa-apaan ini? siapa anjing gila ini sebenarnya?_

"begitu?" suara tenang laki-laki di sampingku membuatku kembali dari lamunan. "yang perlu kau tahu, pertama, aku bukan bocah dan jangan pernah berani memanggilku seperti itu. Kedua, Onew memang tidak membiarkannya tersentuh siapapun, apalagi laki-laki menjijikkan sepertimu. Dan ketiga, perhatikan ini…"

Sebelum kutahu apa maksud dari perkataanya yang menggantung, laki-laki yang menjadi penolongku itu meraih dahu dan mengangkat wajahku. Tanpa sempat aku berkedip ia telah meletakkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Kedua matanya tertutup dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya mengecupku berulang kali mencoba mendapat respon balik dariku. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan apapun sejak otak dan syarafku beku karena terlalu terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Yang aku tahu, ia terus mencoba mendapat perhatian dariku dengan membuat ciumannya semakin lekat dan dalam, hingga ia perlu membukukkan badannya sedangkan aku melengkungkan tubuhku kebelakang. Dan saat aku merasa tidak bisa lagi menahan agar tidak terjatuh, aku tersadar dan seketika itu mengalungkan satu tanganku di lehernya sebagai pegangan.

Menyadari hal itu, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan membantuku berdiri tegak. Ia kembali menatap laki-laki berengsek itu, tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bertanya apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan. Atau setidaknya ia bisa menjelaskan meskipun aku tidak menanyakannya.

Aku yakin wajahku berubah merah meskipun aku berani bersumpah sedikitpun aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki di sampingku juga dengan laki-laki manapun.

"Kau sudah lihat kan? Dan baiklah, cukup berbasa-basi. Dengar, aku sangat bisa menuntutmu karena pelecehan seksual yang kau lakukan padanya. Dan percayalah jika kau mencoba melawanku dan membuat kekacauan disini, tidak lama lagi kau akan mendekam di penjara lebih lama dari yang mampu kau bayangkan. Mengapa? Karena aku bisa membuatmu menjalani hukuman dari kejahatan yang bahkan tidak pernah kau lakukan. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi dan jangan berani kembali ketempat ini karena aku tidak biasa memperingatkan orang dua kali, mengerti?"

Si anjing berengsek tadi tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali hanya menatap kami dengan wajahnya yang masih begitu terkejut melihat 'adegan ciuman' mangsanya dengan orang lain, meskipun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali beringas dan menahan marah. Terdengar ia menggerutu mengutuki kami sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar club.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[author note: low respond? well, kalo gitu ganti aja dari update harian jadi update mingguan. anyway, enjoy this chapt]**


	5. Stranger Feeling

**Tae POV**

.

.

.

"Tolong, jangan pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun aku tinggal disini. Dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya" Aku memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki yang telah menolongku. Bahkan aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa membiarkan _orang asing_ ini mengenali wajahku yang tanpa balutan _make up_ ini. Lebih parah lagi ia mengantarkanku pulang. Sial! Hampir tidak ada yang tahu dimana aku tinggal. Bahkan Onew pun tidak

.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Aku menambahkan sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa bertanya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mondar mandir di otakku; siapa dia dan apa hubungannya dengan Onew. Terlebih lagi, ia seperti sudah mengenalku lebih lama dari pertemuan singkat dengannya di club.

.

Aku terus berjalan dan meencoba tidak menghiraukannya meskipun dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan membiarkanku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata perpisahan yang layak? Aku menggigit-gigit bibirku sambil terus melangkah. Bisa kurasakan jantungku berdegup tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit lebih cepat , sedikit lebih tidak teratur. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia masih berdiri di depan mobilnya dan sedang memperhatikanku menjauh darinya. Aku merasa seperti sedang berjalan sendirian di _catwalk_ dan berjuta mata memperhatikan setiap detil gerakannku. Aku merasa bayangannya mengikuti dan berjalan mengitariku seperti sedang mempelajari setiap jengkal anatomi tubuhku. Kedua kakiku terasa semakin berat dan kaku meskipun diluar sedang tidak begitu dingin.

.

_Sial! _Aku benar-benar seperti sedang mengadakan solo drama di _Broadway._ Aku tiba-tiba merasakan demam panggung akut. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan apakah kedua mata tajam itu masih menatapku atau bayanganku saja yang membuat aku gugup di pagi buta ini. Tindakan yang bodoh, tapi aku penasaran hanya membuatku bertambah gila.

.

_Satu._

_._

_Dua._

_._

_Tiga._

.

Benar saja, ia masih berdiri di depan mobilnya, bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Matanya tajam menatapku. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi macam apa di wajahnya, hanya saja aku tidak melewatkan jantungku seolah berhenti bedetak untuk sepersekian sekon untuk selanjutnya berlari tidak karuan di Sepang.

.

Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri setelah cepat-cepat berbalik dan mempercepat langkah. _Mengapa aku harus menoleh padanya?_ Karena pertama, hal itu hanya akan membuatku sangat malu karena akulah yang seolah sudah melakukan kesalahan dan merasa begitu menyesal karena sudah melakukan kesalahan itu; _Ya,_ soal ucapan perpisahan yang tidak sewajarnya. Kedua, aku sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya karena lagi-lagi aku tertangkap basah gugup tiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya.

.

Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi begitu kenyataannya. Tiap kali bertemu pandang dengannya, aku selalu yang pertama mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak ingin ia 'lebih' mengenali wajah asliku, namun karena aku tidak ingin ia juga tahu bahwa aku begitu salah tingkah saat itu. Dan entah mengapa, ada sesuatu padanya yang membuatku merasa ada yang benar-benar tidak beres dalam diriku.

.

_Aku hanya perlu tidur dan berharap besok semua kembali normal_. Itu saja yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini. Tidak lain tidak bukan, aku yakin aku hanya terlalu tegang setelah kejadiaan mengejutkan di Club. Aku hanya perlu tidur dan istrirahat; _berharap besok semua kembali normal_.

.

Tanpa melakukan hal bodoh kedua kali, aku langsung membukan pintu tempat tinggalku dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung meletakkan semua barang bawaanku dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa menunda lama, aku menyalakan _shower_ dan mulai membasahi tubuhku dengan air yang mulai menghangat. Aku tidak menghiraukan kulitku yang masih samar membedakan apakah dingin apakah hangat yang membangunkan syaraf-syarafnya yang sedari tadi mungkin sudah mati rasa. Yang jelas aku melakukan semuanya dengan sebisa mungkin tidak memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi malam ini. Tidak sekarang, pikirku. Aku teralu lelah dan aku tidak ingin menyiksa otakku pikiran-pikiran yang hanya membuatnya berdenyut lebih tidak normal.

.

Tapi apa yang terjadi beberapa menit setelah itu, ketika aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dan beradu pandang dengan langit-langit kamar, adalah bahwa aku membiarkan pikiranku menelusuri kedua mata yang teduh yang tajam yang sedari tadi membuatku gugup. Aku mencoba menapaki kembali sentuhan tangannnya di pergelangan tanganku. Sedikit erat dan keras namun begitu terasa posesif. Aku menapaki pergelangan tanganku sendiri seperti sedang mencari sisa-sisa sentuhan jarinya yang mungkin saja masih bisa kurasai. Dan meskipun kantuk mulai merasuk kedalam diriku, samar-samar aku mengingat kembali kedua bibir yang telah membuatku tidak habis pikir mengapa aku tidak menolak ketika ia menyentuh bibirku.

.

Aku, sadar tak sadar, antara kantuk yang menyeruak dan rasa seolah mabuk karena _sesuatu yang asing,_ mulai merabai bibirku sendiri dengan ujung jari-jariku, mencoba merasai kembali sensasi asing yang membuatku ingin mengenalinya lebih dalam lagi. Membuatku membayangkan apa yang mungkin bisa kurasai jika kedua bibir itu menyentuhku lebih dalam lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membiarkan diriku merasai bibirnya dan menenggak rasa asing yang membuatku luruh. Aku ingin merasainya lagi. Bukan dengan ujung-ujung jariku, tapi dengan kedua bibir itu. Bibir merah itu. Bibir milik laki-laki bermata gelap itu.

.

.

.

Begitu benar. Begitu intim. Posesif.

.

.

.

Dan aku terlelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[a/n: sorry apdetan lama beud...been super busy lately orz, well i'm sooooo tired right now, hope you guys enjoy this super late and short chappy, nite all =_=]**


	6. Monday Morning, And I Know Your Name

Tae POV

.

.

.

Aku benci Senin. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali kembali menjalaninya dengan atau tanpa paksaan. Beradu dengan buku-buku dan perpustakaan dan pelajaran yang membuatku kadang mempertanyakan benarkah aku mempelajari sesuatu yang bukan bualan semata. Namun, bisa apa aku kecuali mengikuti aturan dunia bahwa ijasah bisa mengubah persepsi orang lain berubah menjadi suatu penghormatan. Apalagi untukku. Aku yang seorang _pole dancer_ '_rahasia'_ yang berjuang mendapatkan pengakuan dan penghidupan yang punya derajat lebih tinggi, meskipun harus berjuang mati-matian.

Selebihnya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa di akhir minggu kemarin. Setidaknya dua makhluk asing itu tidak muncul dihadapanku. Tidak si anjing gila itu tidak juga si pahlawan kesiangan yang _sial!…._baiklah kali aku mengakuinya ia punya wajah dan penampilan yang menarik; bahkan mataku langsung mengatakan demikian dari awal bertemu jika mau jujur.

Namun, bagaimanapun menariknya, rahasiaku tentang _profesi_ dan tempat tinggalku harus tetap tersimpan rapi, meskipun sudah tidak lagi kini karena ia adalah saksi hidup yang mengenaliku dan mengantarkanku pulang. Aku hanya berharap ia tiba-tiba lupa ingatan saat Senin ini tiba atau setidaknya ia tidak cukup gila untuk menulis artikel tentangku di majalah harian. Aku berharap dia menganggap pertemuan denganku adalah sesuatu yang tidak penting dan berharap ia melupakannya begitu saja, meskipun aku tidak bisa tidak berhenti memikirkannya dan mungkin, jika lagi-lagi harus jujur aku berharap ia tidak melupakanku. Dan setelah kejadian ciuman itu? Demi langit dan bumi, meskipun aku terlahir kembali kurasa aku masih akan terus mengingat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"Taemin!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Key melambai kan tangannya padaku. Wajahnya selalu berseri dan senyumnya selalu lebih menyilaukan dari matahari. Temanku satu ini, yang seolah tidak pernah mengenal apa itu _masalah_ adalah seseorang yang membuat hidupku tidak terasa hanya gelap saja. Entah mengapa ia juga tidak pernah mempertanyakan tentangku dan segala privasiku; yang hampir selalu dilakukan oleh seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai _teman _atau _sahabat_. Laki-laki bertubuh sama kecilnya denganku ini seolah tidak ambil pusing tentang siapa sebenarnya aku. Baginya aku adalah 'manusia sekarang' yang ia temui, yang ia akan selalu jadikan teman tanpa perlu menyelinap ke belakang punggungku dan mengorek siapa sebenarnya aku.

"hai!" aku melambaikan tangan dan ia berlari mendekatiku

Key dengan tas punggungnya dan kamus tebal di tangan kirinya sedikit terengah di hadapanku. Wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat mampu mengatur nafasnya, ia memperhatikan wajahku lekat, membuatku ikut mempertanyakan apa ada yang salah denganku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit bingung. Key masih memerhatikanku.

"Pucat sekali kau, Tae. Apa semalam tidak tidur?" kedua matanya membulat dan kedua alisnya terangangkat. Antara bertanya, heran dan perhatian.

"eh?" tangan kananku reflek bergantian memegang kedua pipiku, mencoba balik bertanya _apa iya?_

"masih tetap cantik, tapi terlihat pucat" aku memukul kepalanya dengan buku tak terlalu tebal yang kutenteng sedari tadi, mendapatkan _aw_ keras darinya.

"memang iya!" Key menggerutu sambil mengusap kepalanya. "diantara laki-laki berambut panjang disini hanya kau saja yang terlihat cantik. Rambut pirang lurus sebahu, kurasa kau mahluk androgini paling sempurna yang pernah diciptakan tuhan" dan aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku mendengar kata-katanya yang sudah seperti rekaman usang. Selalu berputar dan diulang-ulang.

"mungkin karena aku terlalu malam mengerjakan tugas tadi malam" aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan atau akan terjebak lama di urusan penampilan rambut panjang dan wajah cantik. Aku bukan perempuan, demi apapun!

"sudah kuduga!" key menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baguslah ia percaya, pikirku. Meskipun aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena memang kenyataannya aku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam. Mengerjakan tugas sambil memikirkan si pahlawan kesiangan bertubuh tinggi dan bermata gelap dengan bibirnya yang….

_Ugh…lupakan Teamin…lupakan…!_

"jangan terlalu keras belajar! Tidak ada nilai diatas A dan tidak ada peringkat diatas Peringkat Satu! Apa masih belum puas, ha?" membuatku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum saat mendengar kata-kata itu Key. Tidak masalah apakah ia sedang mengolok atau justru sedang memujiku. Tapi aku mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak menganggap lain kecuali ia sedang memujiku.

"jangan mengatakan itu!" aku memukul kepalanya lagi dengan buku yang sama dan mendapatkan _aw lebih keras_ darinya. Aku tertawa sambil berbalik berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Key mengikuti di belakang sambil menggerutu dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, aku alergi dengan bangku Lektor. Jadi, jangan berharap aku duduk di bangku tengah apalagi paling depan. Aku lebih suka di urutan belakang, membuatku leluasa mengamati hal apa saja yang dilakukan lektor-mahasiswa di hadapanku. Kadang-kadang itu bisa menjadi pertunjukan yang meskipun tidak cukup menarik tapi lumayan saat sedang bosan belajar.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Mr. Lee tidak juga masuk kelas. Tidak biasanya meskipun tidak masalah juga bagi hampir semua mahasiswa di kelas ini. Tidak ada lektor artinya mengurangi kebosanan dan menambah kesenangan jam kosong. Meskipun tidak demikian bagi Key. Ia sangat gusar menunggu Mr. Lee datang karena ia sangat terobsesi padanya. Sejak awal pertama perkenalannya di depan kelas kami dulu, Key langsung 'jatuh cinta' pada laki-laki ahli Bahasa itu. Dan sejak itu tidak ada lagi kata-kata _bolos_ dari kamusnya dan entah bagaimana ketertarikan itu menjadi mukjizat bagi Key yang anti Bahasa Inggris menjadi pembaca setia English Dictionary.

Kelas sedang riuh rendah karena obrolan ramai mahasiswa lain; sementara aku sedang menggoda Key perihal Mr. Lee saat seseorang masuk dan…

"Morning, Class"

Semua mengalihkan padangan pada seseorang bertubuh tinggi berpakaian rapi namun masih terlihat sedikit santai, berdiri di depan kelas.

Key terlihat bertanya-tanya meskipun sedikit kecewa ia bukan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari sepuluh menit lalu. Sedangkan aku, berharap seseorang menamparku dengan keras agar terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

"Karena ada tugas luar mendadak, hari ini saya yang akan menggantikan Mr. Lee mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Minho"

.

.

_Si pahlawan kesiangan itu, akhirnya aku tahu siapa namanya. Choi Minho… _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**[a/n: updaaaaatee...! heheheee sowry lama ^^ udah pada lupa ya? well, i do my best you know huhuu... lagi super sibuk, suer! beneran! jadi yang masih mau lanjuttt yang sabar yaw... thanks berat buat yang udah read n review, n keep on supporting me, okey! enjoy this another short chappy :p]**


	7. My Little Taeminnie

**My Little Taeminnie**

**.**

.

.

.

Minho's POV

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu dia terkejut melihatku. Aku bisa melihat raut mukanya yang berubah menjadi beku saat aku menyebutkan namaku. Dan memang aku sengaja melihat lurus pada kedua matanya saat mengatakan, "Perkenalkan, aku Choi Minho"

Rambut panjang sebahu, penampilan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajad; tapi ia tetap seseorang yang sama. Tidak ada lagi tatapan nakal seperti saat ia menggodai nafsu liar pengunjung café, tidak ada lagi gerakan-gerakan erotis yang membuat otak para laki-laki hidung belang berpindah dari kepala turun ke lututnya. Tidak ada. Yang terlihat hanya mahasiswa biasa, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biasa dan celana jeans, lengkap dengan sneaker butut dan mungkin tas punggung yang ikut mengukir sejarah hidupnya di beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Tapi ia tetap begitu mempesona, menarik dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda. Lebih tenang dan sederhana namun masih menyimpan sesuatu yang selalu membuatku ingin melakukan hal gila apa saja padanya.

Mungkin ia berharap kelas ini cepat selesai. Mungkin ia berharap bumi terbelah dan menelannya hingga ke dasar, atau mungkin ia hanya berharap aku tidak menganggapnya ada. Tapi salah, ia telah berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Aku benar-benar menikmati kecanggungannya tiap kali aku menatap dan memperhatikannya sambil menerangkan ini itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari aliran emosi yang mengalir dari kedua mataku tepat di kedua matanya. Meskipun Ia berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya, tapi, hey, aku selalu tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum karena bagaimanapun ia duduk di bangku paling belakang, masih terlihat jelas wajahnya yang berubah merah.

Dan aku masih ingin _bermain-main_ bersamanya dalam kelas ini.

Tentu saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menerangkan tentang kosakata ini itu. Bukan karena hanya dua jam waktu yang disediakan untuk satu kali pertemuan, namun aku punya rencana lain yang membuatku untuk berhenti berbicara di depan kelas. Lebih baik aku membuat para mahasiswa ini sibuk dengan ujian dadakan dan mungkin saat semua konsentrasi mereka tertuju diatara kertas dan soal-soal, aku bisa sedikit _berinteraksi_ dengan taemin-ku. Wow. Bahkan aku menambahkan 'ku' di belakang namanya.

Aku berjalan pelan ke belakang kelas. Berpura sedang mengawasi jalannya ujian sambil beberapa kali mempehatikannya yang sepertinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Beberapa kali ia membenarkan rambutnya yang justru membuatnya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Dan entah mengapa ada semacam aliran tidak wajar yang timbul dari dalam sistemku ketika melihatnya demikian. Hufft bahkan ia sedang tidak melakukan salah satu gerakan erotis _striptease_ dengan memainkan rambutnya. Tapi aku membayangkan hal lain.

Ia semakin terlihat gusar saat aku mendekatinya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali menelan ludah untuk membuatnya lebih tenang mengatasi keadaan, tapi kau tahu, yang pasti ia gagal menutupi semua itu.

Aku merasa seperti predator yang sedang mengintimidasi herbivora kecil yang manis dan…. ketakutan.

Dan saat aku telah begitu dekat dengan tempat duduknya, insiden kecil terjadi. Ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pulpennya. Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk untuk mengambil pulpennya. Tapi, karena aku begitu cepat mencerna keadaan dan mungkin karena otakku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang bakal terjadi, akupun langsung ikut membungkuk untuk _membantunya_ mengambil pulpen malang itu. Aku membuat seolah semua itu adalah reaksi spontan dariku. Ya, mungkin memang begitu, tapi jujur saja, hanya karena ia membungkuk akupun ingin melakukan hal sama. Benar-benar momen yang tepat.

Begitu terkesan natural, hingga aku bisa membuat seolah ketika aku memegang tangannya adalah hal yang _tidak disengaja_ – hal yang wajar. Ia tidak sempat menarik tangannya dariku karena kuyakin ia begitu terkejut karena wajah kami begitu dekat. Begitu dekat hingga otak dan syarafnya berhenti sejenak. Sistemnya perlu memverifikasi apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya, yang ia rasakan dengan kulitnya dan mungkin rangsang lain yang telah membuat sistemnya tidak normal.

.

.

.

Sepersekian detik yang seperti selamanya. Kedua mata kami bertemu.

.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Taemin" aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar meskipun aku yakin ia mendengarnya, bagaimana tidak, kurasa semua indranya kini sedang sangat peka untuk menerima getaran apapun dari luar tubuhnya. Termasuk suaraku dan fibrasinya yang _mengganggu_ bagian terluar bibir dan mungkin….._sesuatu_-nya. Darimana aku tahu? cukup jelas. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah, nafasnya yang tercekat, matanya yang penuh dengan eskpresi emosi yang campur aduk dan tentunya itu… bibir manisnya itu, sedikit terbuka seolah bukan hanya udara saja yang ingin ia raup, tapi juga sesuatu yang lain; yang ia jelaskan dengan tatapan matanya yang kini tak lagi tertuju di kedua mataku. Sedikit lebih rendah, sedikit lebih memperhatikan….. bibirku.

.

.

.

_Ssshh… Tenang taemin kecilku, selesaikan ujian ini dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau._

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[a/n: well yeah, super duper short update. enjoy]**


End file.
